


The choatic Story of how Prince Noctis turned into a Sugar Daddy!

by Jillflur



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Jealous!Noctis, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Noctis has a glasses fetish, Noctis is bad at feelings and just wants to make prompto happy, School Life, Valentine's Day, kinda sugar daddy!Noctis, only a little angst, slightly possesstive!Noctis, thats the fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: He didn't realize it. And when he did he not only developed a fetish for buying Prompto expensive things but also a glasses fetish.How the hell did he end up here!?(Or: Noctis really likes to buy Prompto stuff and Prompto is an obvious ray of sunshine!)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	The choatic Story of how Prince Noctis turned into a Sugar Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Since Insomina was clearly influence by Japanese culture I used those facts to spice up some minor details in the story to let it flow better. I'm mostly revering to the Valentine Chapter.
> 
> Anyways, have fun dear readers! And please be kind, English is not my first language!

The first time it happened, Noctis didn’t even fully realize the depth of his feelings. It all began on another, mundane school day…

1\. **Food wars**

The two friends were sitting under a large tree behind the school to enjoy their lunch break in peace without having to worry about some obnoxious fans stalking the prince. It was a sunny day, no clouds hovering in the sky and a soft, warm breath drifting over them. It had been a long time since Noctis felt so relaxed, and with a content sigh he leaned further down the tree he was sitting against. Opening one eye he glanced down at his best friend who was laying in the grass next to him. Prompto’s blond hair was curled around his head like a halo and his beautiful blue eyes were shut tightly, seemingly asleep.

The sight of his napping friend and the warm stream of sunlight slowly dragged Noctis into a light sleep as well. School had been exhausting, the teachers seemingly collectively deciding to give them as much homework as possible before the weekend. Thus making any plans hanging out with his best friends impossible if he didn’t want to get an hour long lecture from Ignis for not taking his education seriously, and yadda, yadda. This would most likely be the only quality time he could have with Prompto before the weekend, even if they were only napping together, Noctis needed some time with his best friend to recharge his energy before the stressful weekend. Too bad, he was really looking forward to playing some games with Prompto but royal duties and homework were calling and he could only skip so many private council meetings and training sessions with Gladio before his dad and Ignis had enough with his lazy behavior and decided to run him over with the Regalia.

So, closing his eyes, he was all but ready to join Prompto in his nap time.

The sound of Prompto’s soft breath and the rustle of leaves slowly lulled him into sleep, that is until he heard a loud growl next to him.

His eyes fell open, and he stared at Prompto in mild shock. The blond also was dragged from his nap and began groaning lightly while holding his stomach.

“Urgh, maybe I should have bought more food!” Prompto whined and as if to mock him his stomach gave another loud growl, “Uh, sorry Noct. Just ignore it, I’ll eat something when I get home.” He said before yawning deeply. Giving up his nap, Prompto sad up cross legged and pulled out his phone to look through some photos he took this morning while jogging. Sweeping through the endless photos of cute stray cats and sunrises his stomach decided to make another loud noise. A frustrated expression appeared on the blond’s face but he didn’t stop looking through the photos, determined to ignore his empty stomach till the end of school.

Noctis watched his best friend silently. This wasn't the first time Prompto’s stomach began growling in the middle of the school day. Almost every day the blond would joke or absently note how hungry he was, the meek sandwich he brought to school everyday hardly filling his stomach. Of course Noctis always asked if Prompto wanted to buy some more food from the few food trucks around the school, but Prompto always declined, telling the prince that he could wait until he was home to make himself a meal.

Noctis knew the reason for the blond’s hesitance. It was no secret between them that Prompto’s parents were rarely home, if ever. They never were home when Noctis decided to stay over at Prompto’s house for a change or he made a surprise visit after some annoyingly boring Princely duties. The few chances where Noctis could ask Prompto about the lack of his parents presence, the blond always muttered something about important business trips and that they only came home every few months to check if everything was alright and to leave him some more money before disappearing again.

With that little information it wasn’t hard to put two and two together and come to the conclusion that Prompto’s parents were shit at taking care of their only son and clearly didn’t leave him enough money so that Prompto could effort himself some lunch for school. Noctis often caught his friend looking at his nearly empty walled with a dull sigh before quickly putting on another happy facade so as not to worry the Prince.

Noctis wanted to help Prompto. He really did. He wouldn’t mind buying Prompto lunch everyday, it’s not like he was scarce on money after all, but Prompto always refused and only got angry when Noctis tried to persuade him. Prompto always berated Noctis ‘ _how he didn_ _’t become friends with him so that he could take advantage of Noctis’ wealth_ ’ and ‘ _that he didn_ _’t want Noctis to think badly of him_ ’. All bull crap if you asked Noct, but he could hardly convince Prompto otherwise, the blond was far too set on his idea to never ask Noctis for any money, ever. So buying Prompto food was a no-go at the moment if he didn’t want to make his friend angry.

Feeling frustrated at his own incompetence to help his best friend, Noctis tried to distract himself by pulling out his own phone. Unlocking the screen he noticed he had a new message from his adviser. Of course Ignis wanted to know what he wanted to eat for dinner so that the man could already prepare the dish. Rolling his eyes fondly he quickly tipped out a quick reply. While tipping an idea struck him.

If Prompto refused to let Noctis buy him food, and the blond didn’t have enough money to buy something himself… then maybe, Noctis could just prepare a second lunch box for his friend at home. He considered asking Ignis if he could make a second bento for Prompto tomorrow, he was sure that the man wouldn’t mind it, but something about the idea didn’t sit right with Noctis. He wanted to make Prompto’s lunch himself. This way could make sure that his friend only had things to eat that he liked inside. He ignored the annoying voice in this head which told him that Prompto ate everything, and that ordering Ignis to do it would make the meal more balanced and tastier. He only wanted to make sure that Prompto couldn’t decline the Bento if he knew that Noctis made it himself. This way it was like a present, right? And Prompto could never refuse anything Noctis gave him freely without feeling bad. Okay, maybe he was abusing Prompto’s desire to make the Prince feel happy and content but it was for a good reason, right?

_Right?_

And there was no way that Noctis wouldn’t at least try it. And hey, if it worked and Prompto accepted the Bento, Noctis could maybe even be able to buy the blond some food the next time they hung out together under the pretense that it was a present or something.

Having his mind set on a plan, he tried to ignore Prompto’s stomach for the rest of the school day. Trying not to feel guilty whenever he heard it growl loudly during class.

It was a long school day to say the least.

❤❤❤❤❤

Later in the evening, standing in the middle of the kitchen, a sharp knife in one hand, a cucumber in the other he realized that he was in over his head. While planning the whole thing through and dedicating himself to the wish to make his best friend Bento box for lunch break, he somehow forgot he couldn’t cook if his life depended on it. Throwing the knife and cucumber on the cutting board he lunged for his phone and speed delayed his adviser.

At the first sound of his friend, Noctis screamed into the receiver, “Ignis help! I don’t know how to make a Bento box!”

A long sigh echoed from the other end, before a tired voice spoke up, “I will be over shortly. Please try not to set the kitchen on fire until then, _highness_.” Ignis hung up before Noctis could retort with some smart comment about how that couldn’t even happen if the oven wasn’t even on _yet_.

Groaning, he mentally prepared himself for the shameless interrogation that will most likely follow when Ignis arrived. There was no way Ignis would just ignore the Prince's sudden desire to learn how to cook.

❤❤❤❤❤

Surprisingly Ignis didn’t tap into his desire to find out about Noctis’ sudden change of hobbies until the rice was cooking quietly inside the rice cooker. Noctis could feel the atmosphere getting tense around them when Ignis regarding the moody Prince in front of him, one hand on his chin. Only a minute ticked by before Noctis couldn’t take the silence anymore. Grumbling under his breath, he glared at Ignis, “If you have to say something, just say it already Iggy!”

Ignis hummed before a soft smile graced his lips, “I’m just surprised that the young Prince finally decided to learn some basic skills. Learning how to cook is the first step to becoming independent, your father will be proud.”

“I didn’t do it for that.” He instantly regretted his words. Mentally smacking himself, he looked up at the ceiling so he wouldn’t see Ignis’ now curious eyes staring at him. Why couldn’t he just let Ignis think that he suddenly wanted to learn cooking for himself, instead of learning it so he could make his best friend a lunch box?! The real reason was somewhat embarrassing now that he thought about it. Is it strange for friends to make each other Bento boxes which looked like they came right out of a cooking book? He did go a little overboard half way through the process. Only using expensive products and ordering Ignis to help him prepare it in the most delicious way.

What if he went overboard completely, and Prompto would find it strange when he gave it to him tomorrow?

He didn’t want Prompto to feel uncomfortable. Gods, he didn’t want Prompto to end their friendship just because Noctis was a creep who wanted to make expensive lunch boxes for his best friend.

A hand settled on his shoulder, pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts. Looking up he was met with a soft, yet slightly worried smile, “Why did you do it then?” asked Ignis, still holding Noctis’ shoulder as if to steady the Prince.

Feeling his ears getting hot, he quickly averted his eyes to the floor, “It… It is for Prompto…” he admitted lamely.

“Prompto?”

Noctis began swaying on his feet nervously, eyes rooming around the room, “You see- he kinda is bad at bringing enough food to school. He always gets really hungry half-way through.” Dropping his tense shoulders, he felt his lips curl down, “It makes me worry that he doesn’t eat enough…”

Ignis hummed again, “He is rather… skinny.”

“Yes!” Noctis said, his courage coming back to life now that someone was agreeing with him, “I always tell him to eat more! Urgh, I don’t know, maybe I’m overreacting…”

The hand on his shoulder tightened, “No, no, Noctis. I think it is an admirable thing that you worry about Prompto’s health so much. And I’m sure he’ll be happy to receive the Bento.”

“You sure?” meeting his adviser’s eyes shyly, he began fiddling with his fingers, “I didn’t go overboard with the ingredients?”

A playful smirk appeared on Ignis’ lips, “Well, you did create a rather… fancy lunch box.” He quickly went on when Noctis began to groan in shame, “But! Don’t worry, it only shows how much you care for him.”

“…ok.”

He felt a warm feeling settle in his stomach. Suddenly he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. He really wanted to give the lunch box to Prompto right this instant. Wanting to see Prompto’s bright eyes explode with happiness, and a wide smile settling on his lips. It always made the blond’s freckles stand out when he smiled, it was cute…

He was thrown out of his thoughts when Ignis continued, “But that does make me think, why didn’t you just ask me to prepare a second Bento box together with yours?”

Noctis could feel his face go red, the room getting unbearable hot, “I-I wanted to make it myself… “

“How admirable, but it would be much fresher if we did it tomorrow morning instead of in the evening.”

“You know how me and mornings are…” there is no way he could stand up early enough to make a lunch box without falling asleep halfway through. It was already hard enough to wake up early so he could get ready for school. No way was he able to also prepare food.

Ignis nodded, “True. I’m sure it’ll stay fresh enough if he put it in the fridge overnight.” Glancing down at the prince he raised an eyebrow, “Does that mean you will prepare Prompto’s lunch from now on?”

“Yeah… If I have the time. Will you help me with it?” Noctis asked sheepish.

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis nodded, “Of course. There’s no way I’ll leave you alone in the kitchen. You’ll only end up impaling yourself with a knife.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” he only cut himself three times! That wasn’t so bad, right?

“And of course I’ll make Prompto’s lunch box whenever you don’t have the time.”

“Wha- Really?”

“Of course. What adviser would I be if I let the Prince’s best friend starve at school? And of course it’s always nice to have at least someone be appreciative of my cooking skills.”

“I complement your cooking!”

“Yes, when it’s anything else but vegetables. You can’t ask me to make pizza every day, Noct.”

Grumbling, Noctis made a rude hand gestures but he couldn’t stop the smile breaking out across his face. It was always nice to know that his friends had his back no matter what.

❤❤❤❤❤

He felt the weight of the second Bento box all all morning. As soon as he walked into the classroom, the rays of the morning sun illuminating Prompto’s silhouette, all courage left him at once. Just minutes ago he was all set on giving Prompto the lunch box as soon as he walked into the classroom and now he couldn’t even seem to meet his best friend’s eyes. Oh Gods, this was more nerve wrecking than he expected, maybe he should have given himself a better pep talk in front of the mirror. Not that he was doing that regularly… no, nope, not at all…

And so he ended up not telling Prompto anything about the Bento he made until the bell announced the beginning of their lunch break.

Prompto stood up from his seat in front of Noctis, giving the prince one of his bright smiles that could rival the sun, “Wanna go to our usual spot?” Prompto asked as if the answer wasn’t already obvious. There was no way they would stay inside the classroom with all the other students lingering around. The pair liked to have their one on one time in private without any lingering stares following them. Nodding dumbly, Noctis also stood up and followed his friend out of the room, his bag slung over his shoulder lazily. Like always, Prompto only had one meekly sandwich clenched in his hand. He couldn’t wait to give the blond the lunch box he prepared so his friend could finally eat something more nutritious than one damn sandwich.

Now he only needs the right timing to present it to the blond.

Should be easy, right?

Just hold out the Bento and say something along the lines of: _Here, Prompto, my very best friends! I made this healthy and delicious Bento box for you! Please take it! I know that you_ _’re always hungry so I decided to cook something for you with my own two hands and I hope you like it and find it tasty and oh, fuck, please don’t find me creepy now and leave me!_

Okay maybe not to that extent…

Urgh, why was talking to other humans so difficult?

Prompto seemed to always find the right words and actions to brighten the Prince’s day. His friend was so bright and… warm. He was like a bright light at the end of the dark tunnel… or something similar dramatic. Listen, he wasn’t the best at putting his feelings into words! Cut him some slack! Looking up at the bright blue sky, Noctis couldn’t help but compare the shade with Prompto’s eyes. Maybe, Prompto was more like a spotless blue sky, endless and bright, always promising a good start into the day when you see it. Noctis sure as hell felt like his day always got better whenever he hung out with Prompto. The bubbly blond had such a contagious personality, that people can’t help but smile around him. Even the usual grumpy Prince always cracked smiles around Prompto all day around.

Hell, just thinking about the blond made the Prince smile softly.

How lucky he was to have a friend like Prompto.

So the least he could do to make it up for all the times Prompto stood by his side was to give the blond the Bento box.

Watching Prompto sit down against the familiar tree in the courtyard, he quickly built up all the courage he had left and fumbled through his bag in search of the two Bento boxes. Prompto was already tippling at his sandwich when he found them and was watching the still standing Prince with a frown, “You gonna sit down, Noct, or just gonna stand over me like a creep?” he joked and chuckled lightly.

Grumbling under his breath, Noctis quickly sat down next to Prompto before pulling out one of the lunch boxes. The bright yellow one, which he prepared with Ignis together all evening. Holding it in front of him like an offering, he stared at Prompto blankly. Suddenly, he couldn’t find the words he practiced all morning long. His mind was totally blank. Completely, totally erased. Error, error, 404 page not found _. Please stay on the line, we will be right back for you shortly._

Oh shit, Prompto was frowning at him. Most likely thinking how stupid Noctis was acting. He has to say something, now! _Come on, Noct! You_ _’re a fucking Prince! Say something! Public speaking should be easy for you!_

“Noc-”

“Bento box!” he trusted the box into Prompto’s chest who yelped slightly in surprise, “I-I made Bento box!”

 _I made Bento box?!?!_ Really!? That was the best he could do?! He sounded like a toddler!

“Uh…” Prompto stared down at the box stupidly, before slowly taking it from Noctis’ waiting hands, “Thank you…” he whispered, still staring at the Bento box like it had all the answers to the universe. After a second he carefully opened the lid, as if he expected a monster to jump and attack him.

And he stared.

And Stared.

Shit! Did he do something wrong?! Prompto was still staring at the food like the Astrals were hiding under the delicately sliced Tamagoyaki. But before Noctis could berate his entire existence, Prompto finally spoke up.

“Noctis,” the prince looked up surprised at the use of his full name. He couldn’t stop the soft gasp leaving his lips when he saw the bright, beautiful smile on Prompto’s face. His cute freckles sparkled in the sunlight and his hair was waving in the wind softly, gracing his cheeks delicately. Noctis’ hands twitched with the need to follow the path of the blond’s cheekbone, quickly clenching the grass under him tightly to hide how much his hands trembled. He met Prompto’s eyes, which shone so brightly it almost seemed like the sky was trapped inside of them. “Thank you!” Prompto continued before putting a hand around Noctis’ shoulders giving him a quick half-hug without putting down the Bento Box.

The hug ended far too soon, Noctis didn’t have the time to react. He just let the feeling of Prompto’s arms around him sink in before the warmth was gone once again.

Now he really wanted to hug Prompto again.

“It looks so good!” Prompto moaned next to him, his eyes sparkling like stars, “You did it yourself?”

“Hm, had a little help from Ignis.” He admitted, “But I made most of it!” he quickly added, wanting the blond to know how much work he put into the Bento.

“Oh, Noct, that’s so sweet! Thank you, dude!”

“Well, eat already. I didn’t make it just so you could stare at it.” Noctis joked and pumped Prompto’s shoulder lightly with his own.

“Huhu, Highness, don’t get all impatient with me! I’ll eat it! I’ll eat it! So calm down.” Prompto chuckled before taking a bite. Instantly a loud moan escaped Prompto’s lips and he held one hand to his cheek while he savored the taste, “Whaa, it’s fucking delicious! What the fuck?!” the blond quickly took another bite and another. For a second Noctis could do anything but stare at Prompto, his face feeling uncomfortable hot. In his brain Prompto’s shameless moan repeated over and over again. Shaking his head he forced himself out of his perverted train of thoughts.

Noctis smirked and arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean by that? Did you expect me to fail?”

The blond looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks round with all the food stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed heavily, “Well, I did expect you to fuck it up a little bit.” The cheeky grin on his face looked even more adorable with the rice corn stuck on the blond’s lip. Noctis had a hard time not staring at it.

“You little-!” Noctis gripped the blond’s shoulders and swayed him around playfully. Prompto laughed brightly, holding up the Bento above his head so the food wouldn’t fall down by all their jostling.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Mr Prince please have mercy and let this humble commoner enjoy his Bento!” Prompto gasped out between laughter, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

After another second Noctis let him go with a chuckle, “Fine, but only because you begged so sweetly.”

The sight of Prompto’s bright red cheeks was the best present he could have received today.

“Cocky bastard…” Prompto grumbled into the Bento box, cheeks still flushed sweetly.

“Hey, I try.”

Noctis only laughed harder at the agonizing groan leaving Prompto’s lips.

_Mission: Giving Prompto school lunch (daily)._

_Status: Success!_

_HP: Max HP!_

_Love LV: 14_

  
  


2\. **Key chain massacre**

After presenting Prompto with a Bento box everyday it soon became almost a normality for Noctis to buy them food whenever they hang out together too. Whatever barrier that stopped the blond from accepting Noctis’ desire to buy them food had died down, and now the blond would merely glare at Noctis briefly before taking whatever junk food Noctis bought them from the many food trucks and restaurants around Insomnia.

Noctis also realized that watching his best friend eat something that he provided made something hot settle in his chest. It was really distracting watching Prompto eat whatever he bought them. Watching those soft, pink lips swallow down food, was almost too sinful to watch. It always made Noctis’ ears go bright red and he had a hard time sitting still whenever they decided to eat at the restaurant. The feeling only got worse when whatever Noctis bought him made Prompto moan in pleasure, his eyes sparkling with joy and a cute, dorky smile appearing on his lips.

Just knowing that he made Prompto so happy by buying him food made Noctis want to buy other, even more expensive things for him.

He wouldn’t mind buying Prompto the newest camera or a phone, but then he would remember how much effort and time it took for Prompto to even accept letting Noctis buy them food and he knew that Prompto would never allow the Prince to buy him something as expensive as a camera. Just the other day, Prompto complained about how his favorite leather armband broke and when Noctis suggested paying for a new one the blond instantly declined. Not even giving Noctis the change to argue with how fast Prompto changed the topic.

At least the accident showed Noctis that there was still a barrier between them and the prince was dead set on tearing it down brick by brick until he could parade Prompto around the city, his body from top to bottom adored by things Noctis bought him and then-

Okay, that got slightly out of hand.

Wait, did he want to show Prompto off?

To whom? And why? And since when? And-

“Hey Noct!” Prompto’s voice threw him back into reality and all at once the multicolored lights and loud noises of the arcade filtered back into this head. Ah, right, they wanted to stop by the arcade so that Prompto could try beating the record Noctis set on one of the games years ago even before the two became friends. Back then, the arcade had been one of the prince’s many hiding spots and he spent a lot of time here hiding from his adviser and annoying classmates. He made several records in different games that people have yet to beat him in. He even got the nickname ‘ _King of Arcade_ ’ from the owner. He has yet to decide if he hated the nickname or liked it.

“Eos to Noctis! Helloooo? Are you with me?” Prompto’s face was right in front of him, agonizingly near without touching. His blue eyes looked even more stunning this near and Noctis had a hard time concentrating on whatever words left Prompto’s lips next, “I asked you if you used some kind of cheat. You did, didn’t you? Just admit it already!”

Noctis groaned, “I already told you that I didn’t use any cheats for a million time.” Noctis said flatly and leveled his friend with a sharp look.

Prompto crossed his arms and huffed childishly, “Yeah, maybe you were lying all those times too. There is no way a human can archive such a high high score! Just tell me what your secret is, pleeeaaaseeee Noctis! My Hero! My Prince!” Prompto’s voice got all high and breathy at the end. One hand settling on his forehead and closing his eyes he acted the part of an over dramatic princess fainting.

The gesture was so stupid and dramatic Noctis couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up his chest but at the same time a bright blush settled on his face from Prompto’s choice of words.

His Prince.

_He called me his Prince._

His heart skipped a beat. He wouldn’t mind taking his duties as Prince more serious as long he was Prompto’s Prince.

He always hated it when people called him Prince but if Prompto said it… it wasn’t so bad.

He even liked it.

A lot.

Oh gods.

He hoped that the dim light of the arcade hid his bright red face.

“My secret is being good at the game.” Noctis retorted after he was sure his voice was steady again.

Prompto showed him his tongue as a reply and turned back to the game, “I’ll show you! One day I’ll kick you off your high throne, highness!” Prompto shouted but his attention was already back on the game. Noctis watched him play for another minute before deciding to look around himself, maybe he’ll find something interesting to do while Prompto continued his futile quest of beating Noctis’ record.

He stopped in front of a toy capsule machine, looking at a hill of toy balls inside with a thoughtful frown. It wasn’t anything grand or expensive but that was the idea. If he wanted to make Prompto comfortable with letting Noctis buy him things he needed to start small and work his way up. It was just like with the Bento box. If the present wasn’t expensive then he was sure that Prompto would accept it, even more so if Noctis got himself a capsule too. This way he could have an excuse for giving one to Prompto.

It would be like friendship bracelets… only different.

Nodding his head, he walked over to the machine with a determined look. Pulling out a chip he put it into the slot and waited for one of the balls to fall out. It was a yellow one, the toy inside of it tightly hidden by the plastic of the ball. Putting in another chip he waited for the second ball to drop out. This one was blue, and Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle at the ironic turns of events.

Yellow and blue.

 _Well, I_ _’ll take this as a sight of the Astrals voting on my behalf._

“Dude! I give up!” spoke up a familiar voice behind him. Prompto has already given up on beating the Prince’s high score and was walking down the row of machines towards his best friend, his shoulders slumped in defeat and a sad frown on his face, “But I’m not raising the white flag!” he quickly added, “I’ll best that damn high score of yours someday…” he grumbled.

“Sure you will.”

Prompto pursed his lips, “Don’t mock me, Noct!” the blond whined.

Noctis chuckled and held out the two toy capsules, “Sorry, sorry. Here you can pick one for compensation.”

Prompto stared down at the two capsules dumbly, his mouth slightly parted, “Wha- what? For me?” Prompto asked bashfully, one hand hovering over the balls.

“No, for the invisible ghost next to you. Of course for you, dork!” Noctis smiled and wiggled the balls slightly as if Prompto was a dog waiting to get his toy back. Noticing the gesture Prompto gave him a playful glare but after a moment grabbed the dark blue capsules, holding it in both his hands like it was made of glass.

“The blue one? I was sure you would pick the yellow one.” Noctis noted while fiddling with the remaining capsule.

“Uh? Yeah,” Prompto said distractedly, “I like the color… it reminds me of-” he stopped talking, a bright blush appearing on his face, “You know what, forget that I said anything and let's open up those bad boys already!” he let out a nervous laugh. It made Noctis only more intrigued by his friend’s strange reaction. But the way Prompto averted the topic made it clear that he didn’t want to be questioned about it.

Nodding, Noctis pulled the capsule open with a swift movement. Prompto instantly broke out in laughter when he noticed what Noctis got, “Dude! That’s the most ugly thing I have ever seen! Wh-what should it even be? A whale? Or no maybe a cat?” Prompto quickly put a hand over his mouth when more snorts wanted to escape, stifling the noise. With his other hand he hugged his arching stomach, already getting cramps from laughing so much, “It kinda looks like y-you!” he huffed out between laughter.

Noctis who was examining the strange key chain, gave Prompto a sharp glare, “Does not! Where do you even see the resemblance?!” he pulled the key chain up next to his face, posing with the thing for comparison.

Prompto was whipping his eyes, a bright smile still plastered on his face, “The eyes- It’s the eyes, man! You two have the same tired look!” he stepped closer and snatched the key chain out of Noctis’ hands, examining it closer, “It does look pretty cute! I’ll name it Nocnoc!” Prompto cuddled the key chain against his cheek, making such a cute picture that Noctis was sure he would have fallen over if he didn’t have a death grip on one of the arcade machines. Was it legal for someone to be this sweet? Noctis sure felt like he was getting his heart squeezed to death by just being near Prompto.

Forcing down the desire to gather Prompto in a tight hug, he looked down at the blue capsule in Prompto’s free hand, “You gonna open the second one too?”

Prompto stopped cooing over Nocnoc long enough to pull open the blue capsule and instantly began freaking out as quietly as possible, which wasn’t much if the annoying looks from pedestrians was anything to go by. “Oh. My. God! Noct look! Look! I got a chocobo! Isn’t it cute! I’m so happy!” Prompto indeed got a chocobo plush keychain. But suddenly a conflicted expression appeared on Prompto’s face, the blond holding the two key chains up, “Urgh, they’re both so cute…” he mumbled, not intending for Noctis to hear his words.

“You can have both.” Noctis said before his brain caught up. He wasn’t against giving Prompto the two key chains, hell he would give Prompto the whole damn capsule machine if the blond allowed it, “I don’t mind.” He quickly added when he saw Prompto’s frown deepen.

After a second Prompto glanced at him, a shy look in his eyes, “You sure? I don’t mind giving your the chocobo… or Nocnoc.” He said but the way he was hugging the two key chains tightly to his chest showed how much the thought pained the blond.

“Yeah, of course!” Noctis smiled warmly at his friend, trying to ease Prompto’s anxiety.

“Thanks…” Prompto breathed out and gave the Prince a soft smile in return which instantly made Noctis melt into the floor. His brain short circuited and he was pretty sure that he was gaping dumbly at Prompto. Thankfully, the shorter man was too occupied with trying to secure Nocnoc on his phone to give the Prince any real attention. When Prompto was concentrating on something he had the cute habit of sticking out his tongue, and Noctis couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the soft organ, watching it move across Prompto’s lips making them wet and shiny.

Swallowing heavily, Noctis forced his eyes away and focused on the few people playing around the arcade. It was rather empty for this hour, only a hand full of people occupying the consoles around them. The loud noises from the games have muffled most of their conversation, not that anyone was paying attention to the strange pair standing in the middle of the arcade.

“Isn’t it cute, Noct?” Noctis looked back at Prompto and regretted it instantly. Prompto was sporting another bright smile, his phone with the key chain attached pressed against his cheek, the toy pumping against his nose.

“Really cute…” if he meant the key chain or Prompto he wasn’t sure.

Who was he kidding.

Of course he meant Prompto.

Noctis was mentally kneeling on the ground, hitting the floor with a fist while screaming how adorable he found his friend.

Sometimes he wondered if Prompto knew what effect he had on the Prince and he merely played with him to get out a good laugh for himself. But then Prompto’s smile would turn all soft and warm and he was sure that the blond would never be able to do something so cruel. No, Prompto was far too pure to take advantage of people. He was also much more shy then he let people on, and quickly got uncomfortable when people got into his private bubble or asked him personal questions.

No, Prompto was just obvious of Noctis’ feelings.

And for the first time Noctis thought if that wasn’t far worst.

_Mission: Give Prompto keepsakes._

_Status: Success!_

_HP: Max HP!_

_Love LV: 28_

3\. **Thorny death**

School was a boring and annoying affair as ever. Noctis didn’t know what he would do if one more girl walked up to him and asked him if he already had plans for Valentine’s day. Didn’t they learn anything from all the years Noctis already regretted every one of their love letters and chocolates? Seemingly not, on the contrary they only seemed to get more insisted the older they got, desperate to get the Prince’s attention before they graduated. It was getting on Noctis’ nerves and he was just about to set the classroom on fire (accidental of course) just to escape the group of girls surrounding his table.

Noctis didn’t even pretend to be interested in whatever the girls were asking him anymore, looking down at his table with a dull look while he waited for the whole ordeal to be over and done with. The next period should start soon, right? Astral, what was keeping Prompto so long? Prompto had told him that he would be back shortly only wanting to buy himself his favorite strawberry drink from one of the vending machines down the hall. As soon as the blond left the classroom the girl instantly swept towards the Prince’s table, bombarding him with questions over questions regarding Valentine’s day.

Noctis was just about to summon one of his swords and just slam it into his table just to get girls to leave him alone- fuck his public image, no one could bear this kind of interrogation for long without going insane- when finally, thanks fucking Shiva, Prompto walked into the classroom. He had his eyes on his phone in his hands, tipping something absentmindedly while the straw of his drink dangled from his lips. The blond looked up when the classroom fell eerily silent around him. When he noticed the army of girls around the Prince’s table he made a confused noise.

“Huh? Eh-Eh? What is going on…?” his voice got quiet and meek when several angry glares settled on his form making the blond flinch back.

That was the last straw. Noctis clenched his hands tightly and jumped up from his seat, his chair falling to the ground with a loud thud. At least it made the girls jerk back in surprise, giving the prince enough room to wiggle his way through the crowd forcefully, not caring in the least if he looked like a jerk. “Prompto!” the blond’s nervous eyes settled on Noctis’ tense form, “Let’s get out of here.”

Prompto nodded nervously before following the young heir out of the room quietly. Soon, the short man began to fiddle with his phone nervously, playing with the key chain Noctis gave him at the arcade. He glanced up at the Prince every so often, mouth opening and closing as if to say something but no sounds left the soft, pink lips.

When they reached the end of the hall, the school bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch break, but neither of the boys made a move to return to the classroom. For a second they just stood at the end of the hall, Noctis glancing up at the stairs leading further up and down the building, “Wanna go up to the rooftop?” Noctis asked out of the blue, his feet already dragging him up the stairs before Prompto could mutter an answer.

“Eh? Ah, wait, Noct!” Prompto called after the prince before a familiar set of footsteps followed him up the stairs. Once up the two stopped at the door separating them from the open rooftop. An old, rusty shield hung on the door with bold letters saying _‘Keep out. Entering the roof is prohibited’_. Ignoring the sight, Noctis opened the (lucky!) unlocked door with a swift movement. Instantly a gush of strong wind assaulted the two boys causing Prompto to let out a surprised noise. Walking into the middle of the rooftop Noctis’ eyes settled on the bright, endless blue sky above him. Closing his eyes a peaceful feeling settled in his chest, all the previous frustration leaving his body at once at the sight of the open sky stretching above them.

“You okay…?” Prompto whispered next to him.

Noctis glanced down at the blond and gave him a soft smile, “Yeah, I’m good now. Just… got a little too much.”

Prompto quickly returned the smile before turning around and settling down next to the closed door leading to the rooftop. It was the only spot hidden from the rays of sunlight, the tall form of the building casting shadows over Prompto’s body. The gray concrete made Prompto’s sharp, blue eyes stand out even more. His friend patted the spot next to him, a bright smile on his face, “Settled down, highness, don’t want you getting a sunburn now!” he said cheekily.

Grinning, Noctis settled down next to Prompto, one foot propped up so he could lean his arm against it. They watched the few lost clouds wander over them, a peaceful atmosphere settling around them.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto started, his voice almost lost to the wind around them, “do you hate Valentine's day?”

“What?” Noctis looked at his friend confused, “How did you come to that conclusion?”

Prompto’s lips stretched into a thin line and he quickly pulled his knees up against his chest so he could settle his head against his kneecaps, “You just always seem so angry when the holiday approaches. Makes me wonder if you maybe got dumped on Valentine’s day or something.” Prompto joked but the grin didn’t reach his eyes.

The Prince let out a huff, one hand gliding through his unruly hair, “Haha, very funny, Prom! No, it’s nothing like that,” he started mentally rolling his eyes. As if he had any interest in anyone but Prompto. Not that he would ever admit that to his best friends. “It’s just annoying having all those people hovering around me, bombarding me with stupid questions about my none existing love-life.”

Really rubs home how much Noctis craved a more intimate connection with his best friends. Seeing all those people be so lovey-dovey during Valentine’s day and every damned shop overflowing with Valentine presents made Noctis feel even more pathetic than usual. If only he had more courage to tell the blond how he felt, but the fear of a rejection made him stop every time. He would rather face an army of Niff troopers than tell Prompto how he felt. It was just an invisible line that Noctis would never dare to cross in fear of losing his only real friend. 

Of course Ignis and Gladio were also his friends but they were stuck with him since birth, practically ordered to become friends with the antisocial prince in order to protect him and assist him with his princely duties. And Luna… well, he liked to think of them as good friends, but they didn’t see each other for over a decade and only spoke with each other over the occasional letter exchanged here and there. Not to forget that their roles as destined King and Oracle weighed heavily on their shoulders, putting an invisible border between their friendship, separating them.

Prompto was his first real friend. The first person to not see Noctis as the prince and heir to the throne but merely as the awkward, withdrawn teenager who was bad at talking to people and could fall asleep seemingly everywhere without problems. He didn’t ask Noctis how many servants he had or how big the castle was. Prompto didn’t care about those things, rarely asking Noctis anything that had to do with his royal status but maybe that was because his friend knew how much Noctis hated talking about it.

There was no invisible barrier separating them, or that was what Noctis thought anyway.

“No need to rub it in, Mr Popular…” Prompto mumbled next to him, looking out over the empty rooftop, a deep frown on his face.

Gaping, Noctis stared at his pouting friend. An uncomfortable, dark feeling settling in his gut, making it hard to breath all of the sudden. “Do you…” he paused, taking in a deep breath, trying to find the strength to continue, “Do you want to receive valentine gifts so badly?” Noctis finished, his voice sounding sharp with something he couldn’t describe. He felt like a monster had settled down on his back, scratching at his heart and screaming into his mind, until Noctis felt the need to summon a great sword and destroy the ground he was standing on.

Prompto jerked up, giving his best friend a confused stare, “What no! No… Well…” a conflicted expression settled on Prompto’s face, “maybe? It depends I guess…” he mumbled into his kneecaps, avoiding the prince’s piercing gaze.

“On what?” Noctis wasn’t proud to admit how desperate his voice sounded.

“On what, what?” Prompto has turned his face completely away, but Noctis could still see the way Prompto’s ears flushed bright red.

“You know what I mean, Prom!”

Grumbling under his breath, Prompto faced the prince head on, glaring at him from under his lashes, “What is it to you, dude?” he asked defensively.

“Just answer the question, please, Prom.” Noctis tried to relax his shoulders. But the foreboding feeling has settled in Noctis’ chest made it hard not to freeze completely up. He felt like he was standing at the edge of a cliff and Prompto’s next words would decide if he would plumber to his death or not.

The blond averted his gaze once again, one hand scratching his neck awkwardly, “You know…” he waved his hands around, groaning when the Prince didn’t seem to understand what he meant, “If- If I love them! Isn’t that the point of valentine’s day? To give someone you like chocolate n’stuff?”

Noctis swallowed, sweat dripping down his back and hands trembling, “Are… do you like someone?”

Prompto’s eyes went wide and he stared at the taller man dumbly, then all of the sudden the blond’s entire face went bright red before he hid his flushed cheeks behind his hands, “Dude! Don’t ask me that out of the blue!”

“So you do!?” Noctis asked hysterically.

Prompto peeked at the prince from between his fingers, his face still looking like a tomato, “…yeah…” he whispered before letting out an agonizing whine, “I can’t believe I admitted that!! How embarrassing!” Prompto whined on but Noctis couldn’t hear him anymore. The Prince has fallen into an endless, dark void as soon as the one word has left Prompto’s sweet lips. He felt the world break apart around him, the perfect image of their future together shattering into pieces. He felt like crying and laughing all at once and yet all Noctis wanted to do at this moment was curl into a ball in a corner and sink into the floor. He had half the mind not to warp off the rooftop so he wouldn’t have to see Prompto’s embarrassed face anymore. Prompto was blushing so sweetly for someone that wasn’t him! Looking all embarrassed and ruffled up for a person that wasn’t his best friend! The realization felt like a slap in the face.

“B-but they don’t see me in that way anyways!” an awkward laugh escaped Prompto’s lips, trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere that had settled over them, “There is no way I could be together with that person…” a sad smile appeared on Prompto’s lips.

Of course Prompto didn’t like Noctis in that way.

Of course Prompto was already in love with someone. Someone that wasn’t Noctis.

He couldn’t blame his friends. After all, Noctis wasn’t a good catch anyways. Who would want someone like him as a boyfriend? What redeeming qualities did he have expect for being shamefully rich and being the future king? Two things that just fell into his lap and he didn’t need to work for to archive them. His future was planned out to the tiniest detail, and with a heavy duty laying over his shoulders, maybe it was even for the best that Prompto didn’t love him back. This way he could save his friend from heartbreak and a lifetime of loneliness if he was to be married off for the greater good for his Kingdom.

Yeah it was for the best this way.

Blinking, he tried to swallow down the tears that wanted to escape his eyes. His lungs burned and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest but he could live with the pain. Even if it seemed like it would consume him over time, he needed to go on. But just the picture of some unknown person kissing Prompto, holding him, made Noctis flinch mentally. It was a hard blow to the gut, the void curling around his heart berating him for being so stupid for thinking that he had a chance with a wonderful, beautiful person like Prompto.

Prompto was far too good for him.

He should be thankful that the blond even wanted to be his friend.

Taking in a deep breath, Noctis tried to swallow down the pain and at least be a good friend for Prompto. He sure wouldn’t lose his place as Prompto’s best friend too. He would stay together by the blond’s side, if only as his best friend if nothing else. It should be enough. It really should, but why did his heart feel like it was falling apart anyways?

“What makes you say that? I think you’re a good catch, Prom.” Noctis said, petting himself mentally on the shoulder for sounding so composed after having his heart broken into million pieces just now. Maybe all the lesson with Ignis practicing his public mask did pay off.

Prompto was clearly feeling awkward with the whole conversation, once again fiddling with the key chain attached to his phone, “We just live two completely different lives. I’m afraid I would just hold them back or make them look bad if I were to-to start a re-relationship with them.” He squeaked out the words like a nervous rabbit, eyes looking at anything but the prince sitting next to him. Hearing the blond admit that he most likely had no chance with his crush made something unwind in Noctis. At the same time he couldn’t help but feel selfish for wanting to doom Prompto’s crush just because he felt jealous. What friend was he, if he couldn’t even support his best friend? Even if it made his heart ache, he should encourage Prompto!

“There is no way you could ever look bad, Prompto.” Noctis said sincerely, “You’re one of the most bright and bea- bubbly! I mean bubbly people I have ever met!” Noctis crawled closer to Prompto until their kneecaps touched, “You always make my day seem brighter when I am with you…” Noctis breathed out, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Bubbly, uh?”

Noctis blushed, groaning at his stupid choice of words, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” when he met Prompto’s eyes he was relieved to see the blond grinning at him playfully.

“Sure! And the next time you will say I’m cuddly or something…” Prompto laughed but Noctis was still staring at him with serious eyes.

“You’re that too…”

“Wait- What…?” Prompto laughter had died down, smile frozen on his face. The tense atmosphere was back full force and Noctis was sure that he could cut it with a dagger if he tried.

Before Noctis could find the courage to continue and say something even more stupid like actually confessing his feelings or something, the bell rang once more, saving him from his impending doom. Sighing in relief, Noctis stood up swiftly before holding out a hand to his best friend who still seemed stunned into silence.

“Let’s at least attend last period.” Noctis muttered and helped Prompto up.

The statement seemed to jerk Prompto back into reality “Who are you and what did you do to Noct?” Prompto glanced at him suspiciously.

Noctis ignored the stare, “Whatever do you mean, Blondy?” Noctis called over his shoulder while he descended the stairs.

“Since when is the most lazy prince in history interested in attending classes? And we have math now. You hate math!” Prompto argued, jumping down the last three steps and landing next to Noctis with a playful skip.

“Urgh, don’t remind me. I promised Ignis to take math more seriously. He’ll have my head if I skip it now. You know how he is.” Noctis said, opening the door to their classroom.

“Yeah…” Prompto shuddered next to him, his face turning pale.

When they settled down on their separate seats, Prompto turned his chair around and settled his head on Noctis’ desk. The teacher didn’t arrive yet, so no one was there to berate the blond for slacking off again. His friend reached out to one of the roses one of the girls had left on Noctis’ desk before the prince had fled from the classroom, “I see, you’re already getting roses even though Valentine's day is still a week away…” Prompto muttered, sounding hurt.

“You jealous?” 

“And what if I am? I want to get roses too! And chocolate!” Prompto whined.

“Well… I could give you roses and chocolate if you want.” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could swallow them down.

“Uh..” Prompto had lifted his head from Noctis’ table, his cheeks stained a lovely pink. Before he could answer their math teacher walked into the classroom and Prompto quickly turned around again. Noctis' heart sank at the clear rejection. Wow, heart broken two times in one day, must be a new record or something… Joking about it only made him feel more shitty so Noctis decided to stare out of the window, trying to distract himself from his arching heart.

But then, so quiet, Noctis almost thought he just imagined it, he heard Prompto mutter under his breath, “Only if you mean it…”

Too put it lightly, Noctis felt like he was walking on clouds for the rest of the day. Not only causing Ignis to make fun of him later at home but also made him get his ass kicked halfway through Sunday by Gladio during their training session. And yet, later when Noctis was laying in bed, body arching from training, the stupid grin was still plastered on his face.

Maybe, just maybe, he could still have a chance with Prompto.

He only had to convince the blond that he was a better boyfriend than whoever Prompto fell in love with.

Shouldn’t be hard, right?

Right?

❤❤❤❤❤

The next week rolled around and suddenly Valentine was already knocking at the door. Thankfully, Noctis had been so nervous, full of nervous energy that he managed to finish every present for Prompto the day before. He even went through the embarrassing ordeal of asking Ignis for help making homemade chocolate. Noctis only died a little inside when Ignis began to interrogate him halfway through the cooking process, but somehow Noctis managed to avert every one of his adviser’s questions. He was sure that Ignis had a suspicion who Noctis liked but kept his mouth shut in favor of keeping Noctis from sinking into the floor from embarrassment.

It was nice of Ignis to not force an answer out of the prince but he still made fun of him every chance he got, making embarrassing comments about Noctis choice of design for the chocolate and the bouquet he chose. Calling Noctis a helpless romantic under his hard shell. He wasn’t a romantic! So what if he wanted to cuddle Prompto and shower him with presents and kisses! He only wanted to do those things with Prompto, that didn’t make him a romantic fool!

…

Okay maybe it did. But only a little! Fuck Ignis and his stupid thoughts!

Taking in a deep breath, Noctis walked into the school. Instantly a group of girls who waited for him next to his locker walked towards him, each of them holding a delicate package in their hands. The leader of the group held out her present, the gift smelling heavily of chocolate confirming Noctis’ suspicion of what was hidden inside. He did expect to be confronted with the uncomfortable aspect of receiving chocolate from people he had no interest in but he didn’t anticipate it to be so soon. Gods, he didn’t even open his locker yet and the girls were already assaulting him with presents. Okay, maybe that was a harsh way of putting it but Noctis did feel really overwhelmed with the whole situation.

He would rather endure an hour of Ignis making snide comments and jokes about Noctis’ lovesick expression than to regret so many girls in a row.

He already had the bad reputation of being a rude, arrogant, know-it-all prince. He didn’t also need to be known for breaking hundreds of girl hearts in one day.

“Uhm…”

“Please accept our chocolate, Prince Noctis!” the leader of the group spoke up before bowing slightly and holding the chocolate out to the stunned prince. The girls behind her followed suit, making Noctis feel even more out of place than usual. He could feel other students stare at the scene, whispering behind their hands and sneering at how popular the prince for receiving so many Valentine’s gifts.

Feeling sweat drip down his neck, Noctis tried to find the right words to gently regret the valentine gifts without breaking the girls’ hearts at the process, “I- uh- I don’t think that I can…” his voice went quiet, not knowing how to continue without looking like a complete asshole.

“Don’t worry, Prince Noctis! It is Giri choco* not honmei choco**! We merely want to thank you for looking after our home land for so long!” the leader explained, her voice sounded strong but Noctis could see how her fingers were trembling around the chocolate she was still holding out, “So please accept our gifts!”

“Well, if that’s what it is…” Noctis said lamely and slowly took the girl’s chocolate. The girl beamed at the prince, the other girls behind her letting out a relieved breath and they skipped closer to give their chocolate to him too. At the end Noctis was balancing two stacks of chocolate in both hands, trying to balance the mountain of chocolate without letting it drop down, “Uhm, thank you everyone. I really appreciate the gesture.” Noctis muttered after an awkward second of silence.

The girls gave him another beaming smile before waving at him and running down the hall, giggling under their breath. Noctis watched them go for a second, hoping that he didn’t fail the conversation completely. He did good, right? He did come off as friendly, right? Urgh, he wished he had Prompto with him, his friend always knew how to charm people. Letting out a tired sigh, Noctis slowly stumbled his way to his classroom. Sliding open the door with his foot, he walked towards his desk, dumping the mountain of chocolate on the table.

“Wow, someone really went overboard, I see.” He heard Prompto speak up. Prompto already had his chair turned around so he could face Noctis, one hand propped up on Noctis’ table to lift up one of the many packages of chocolate, examining it closely, “Didn’t expect you to accept chocolate… you never did before…” Prompto muttered, his eyebrows turned down in a frown.

“No!” Noctis shouted, getting the attention of several classmates. Ignoring their stares, he sat down before talking more quietly, “No, it’s not like that.” He needed Prompto to understand that Noctis wasn’t interested in any random girls or boys for the matter, “It’s Giri choco, I couldn’t regret without looking like an asshole…” he grumbled another sigh leaving his lips.

Prompto let out a snort, “You’re the only person I know who would be irritated about receiving chocolate on valentine’s day.”

“Well, I’m special like that.” Noctis grinned.

The blond just rolled his eyes playfully. “But that does remind me…” Prompto breathed out before turning around briefly to take something out from his bag. The next second Noctis’ face was assaulted by a bright yellow package smelling heavily of chocolate, “here!” Prompto said brightly.

Noctis gingerly took the package, staring at it with a blank expression, “For me…?” he asked, voice sounding small with the fear of rejection.

At that the blond let out another snort but his cheeks have turned red sometime during their exchange, “Of course for you! Or do you see any other Princes around here?”

“Haha. Very funny Prompto.” He said but a soft smile found the way on his lips anyways, “Thank you, Prom, really.” His heart was beating loudly, filled to the prim with a warm feeling. He felt like he was overflowing with love for the adorable blond sitting across from him. It made it hard swallowing back the words of adoration and love for his best friend that wanted to spill out of his mouth. He wanted to ask what type of chocolate it was, but the fear of it being merely Giri choco made Noctis hesitate. Better to live the dream for a little bit longer than have his heart crushed again so soon.

“No problem, buddy.” Prompto said back, his voice sounding just as soft, “But I fear it isn’t as good as the ones the girls gave you. Haha, you don’t have to eat it or anything.” Prompto muttered, suddenly timid.

Giving his friend a sharp glare he opened the yellow package before taking a bite of one of the simple quadrangular pieces, “It’s the most delicious of them all just by the fact that it came from you!” Noctis said and took another piece just to prove a point. For a second Prompto stared at his friend in stunned silence before he flushed brightly and the soft smile returned to his lips.

“Man, you really are a prince, huh?”

Now it was Noctis turn to blush, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Prompto decided to turn back around towards his own desk, not answering his friends questions.

Glaring at Prompto’s slim back he decided to finally pull out his own valentines gifts and with a swift motions that only came from years of training with Gladio he threw the bouquet of red roses on Prompto’s head. The man let out a surprised noise when several rose petals fell down on his face and lap. Carefully taking the now destroyed bouquet from his hair he stared at the red roses with wide eyes before jerking around his seat to level the prince with an adorable confused expression,” Wh-what? What is that?” he asked, sounding somewhat hysterical.

“Flowers I believe.” If Prompto could play the smart-ass so could Noctis.

“Dude!”

“You did ask for a valentine presents, remember?” Noctis went on and pulled out his homemade chocolate next, holding it out to his best friend, “Here I made you chocolate too, now we’re even.”

Prompto took the chocolate gently, still gaping like a fish out of water, “I didn’t believe you were actually serious about that…” Prompto whispered.

“Well,” Noctis muttered one hand scratching his neck awkwardly. _I am always serious regarding you_ , yeah right, like hell you could say something so embarrassing, “It’s only fair, right? I wanted to do something for you with all the things you do for me.”

Prompto arched an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Before Noctis could come up with an answer that wouldn’t cause him to die from embarrassment, the teacher walked into the room, ordering everyone to take their separated seats. The room fell silent while the teacher began to explain something on the board, Noctis pretending to take notes while he doodled in his notebook. He was just considering if he could risk taking a nap when a neatly folded piece of paper landed on his desk. Taking it gingerly, he glanced up at Prompto. His friend was fiddling with his pencil, avoiding the prince's curious eyes. Slowly opening the paper, Noctis couldn’t help the small gasp escaping his throat.

In chicken scratch scribbled down were three simple words.

_Thank you, Noctis! <3_

Noctis’ heart vibrated in his chest for the rest of the day.

_Mission: Give Prompto a valentines gift._

_Status: Success!_

_HP: heavily damaged from unrequited love! (Use potion?_ _☞ yes? / no?)_

_Love LV: 44_

_(* Giri choco: chocolate you give as an obligatory gift to co-workers, teammates or classmates. It has no special meaning behind it.)_

_(** Honmei choco: This is the kind of chocolate you give to your lover. If you like someone, you can present them chocolate and confess on Valentine_ _’s Day.)_

5\. **Crystal wound**

The sun was setting in the distance, disappearing behind the tall buildings of Insomnia’s skyline. Noctis was walking through a rather shabbier district than the prince would usual wander through. But the streets around him were familiar, his feet already knowing the way to his destination without really paying attention to his surroundings. He examined the sightly run down family houses littering the empty streets around him. The streets were eerily silent, no other person wandering around except for the old lady walking her dog which he always met during his journey to his best friend’s house. She had waved at the prince when she saw him, giving him a gentle smile. Noctis quickly nodded back, wondering if he already was a familiar sight to Prompto’s neighbors. Most likely, with how often he visited the blond when he needed to get away from Ignis, Gladio or his father. At least when he was at Prompto’s house, his retainers would leave him alone most of the time.

Today was no different. With Noctis’ graduation approaching ever closer Ignis had been even more on his heels, ordering the young man to take his duties as prince more seriously. Not to forget that his father had also lectured him over the phone about how he needed to be more present in future Council meetings in preparation when he took over the throne. It was all getting too much for Noctis so he ditched an agitated Ignis in his apartment and stormed off. It was only after rounding several streets that he realized that his feet had dragged him towards Prompto’s house without noticing. Being already half-way there, Noctis decided to just make a surprise visit.

But now standing in front of the familiar door, one hand hovering on the door bell, he wondered if he should have at least dropped a text just to make sure that Prompto was actually home. Well, too late for that now. Ringing the bell he waited for any noises from inside. He let out a relieved sigh when he heard Prompto’s familiar voice calling through the closed door.

“Coming, coming~!” the blond called before opening the door. His eyes widened when he saw the future King standing at his entrance way, “Ah, Noctis?!” Prompto gasped one hand quickly going up to his unruly hair, trying to make it look less like a bird nest. He must have just woken up or something, but Noctis wasn’t even really paying attention to his friend’s untidy appearance, no. His eyes were far too occupied with studying the round spectacles sitting on top of Prompto’s freckled nose.

“Glasses,” Noctis stated, you know, like a complete and utter idiot. He was just so surprised, he never before saw Prompto with glasses, not even knowing that his friend had a bad eye sight to begin with. While they did hide his beautiful blue eyes somewhat they also made him look absolutely adorable, especially when Prompto began to fiddle with them nervously, a bright blush making his freckles stand out even more.

“Uh… uhm, yeah…” Prompto muttered.

“Since when do you need glasses?” Noctis asked leaning closer to get a better look at them. They looked old, the glasses slightly scratched here and there and they kept falling down the bridge of Prompto’s nose every so often. Prompto cheek had gone even redder and he kept averting his eyes to the floor, not able to meet the prince's curious stares.

“At- at least come inside before you bombard me with questions, _highness_!” Prompto grumbled and swiftly walked down the hallway leaving Noctis alone in the entrance way.

Huffing, Noctis followed his friend after taking off his shoes at the entrance way. He stopped at the door leading to the living room, leaning against the door frame while staring at his best friend who has cuddled back into a blanket on the sofa, playing King’s Knight on his phone while stubbornly ignoring the prince’s piercing gaze. The glasses were still perched on his face and Noctis had a hard time taking his eyes off them.

_Was he developing some kind of fetish?_

The thought made him blush.

“It’s just that I didn’t expect you to need glasses… you never had trouble reading the board from the back of the class.” Noctis explained, “It just surprising, I guess…”

“I usually wear contact lenses.” Prompto grumbled cuddling further into the blanket as if to hide from his curious friend.

Noctis arched an eyebrow, “Really? Why not wear them now?”

Prompto let out a long, suffering sigh, “Should princes really be so noisy?” he whined and glared at his best friend. His phone falling on his lap when he realized that Noctis wouldn’t let up any time soon. 

“Well, I’m not just a prince to you, right?”

Prompto said nothing in return but his face had turned a deep red and he was glaring at the dark screen of the TV. “You and your Princely sweet talk.” Prompto groaned at last before finally ( _finally_!) turning his face towards Noctis. After a second he took the glasses off, playing around with them, “I had them since I was little but I switched to contact lenses when I entered high school… But my eyes get irritated when I wear them for too long so I usually take them out when I get home. I would have put them back in if I knew you were coming over…” he grumbled the last part, giving the prince a nasty glare.

Noctis walked closer and settled down on the couch next to Prompto close enough that their hips were touching. The warm contact made sparks fire up in Noctis’ chest making him more daring than usual, “Why? I think they suit you. Makes your face look softer.” Seeing the bright red blush appear on Prompto’s face made it worth admitting his embarrassing thoughts. So what if he sounded like a love sick fool? Prompto should know that he looked good no matter if he wore glasses or not, the blond had the bad habit of talking down his own appearance. There was nothing wrong with wanting to boost your best friend’s confidence.

Right?

Right.

Prompto glanced down, averting his eyes, “Thanks, Noct.”

“No problem,” Noctis gave him a soft smile, “But,” he started, making Prompto look up at him confused, “you should really buy a new pair, they look really old. Do they even have the right prescription anymore?”

“Uhh, not really. But they’re good enough I guess. I don’t really need new ones…”

“That won’t do. I’ll ask Iggy for advice later, for now tell me what your current prescription is.”

“What- no! You can’t buy me new glasses, Noct!” Prompto had all but thrown his glasses on the coffee table next to them in favor of putting both his hands on Noctis’ shoulders and shaking him around like a wet towel. It made Noctis dizzy but he didn’t back down from his words.

“Why not? I want to.” A sharp look had appeared in Noctis’ eyes.

“You can’t just decide those things just because you ‘want to’, Highness!” Prompto grumbled back, stopping his assault for now.

The smirk that appeared on Noctis’ lips was far too satisfied, “Well, I am the Prince. So you can’t really stop me.”

“ _Noctis_!!” Prompto whined, now truly freaking out at Noctis earnest intent on buying his best friend new glasses. They will most likely end up being some super expensive ones too! Some kind of designer brand that Prompto never heard about, and he will be forever in dept to the future King! How could Prompto ever pay him back?! He was okay letting the prince buy him junk food when they hung out together but he drew the fucking line at letting the prince buy him clothes let alone glasses! This will only end with Noctis wanting to buy him a new phone or something the next time! Prompto didn’t think his heart could take the shock.

Noctis’ face fell, a pout that shouldn’t look so cute on someone so grumpy and dark like him, appeared on his lips. His eyes turned all big and misty, and _oh god_ , where Noctis’ lips actually trembling too? He looked like he was about to cry just because Prompto refused to let Noctis buy him new glasses. It was unfair. Noctis knew how hard Prompto found it to refuse his sad-puppy-eyes.

“Please, Prompto.” Noctis muttered between them, even taking it one step further by gripping both of Prompto’s hands in his own and pressing them against his chest. At this point, Prompto was all but on the brink of giving in, his lips wobbling with the force of refusing the prince charming aura, and his eyes looking at anything but the prince sitting millimeters away from him. Oh gods, Prompto felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest!

“Prompto? Hey, don’t you want to make me happy? It would make me really happy to buy you a new pair of glasses.” Noctis went on, leaning even closer until Prompto could feel his hot breath on his cheek.

With a loud groan, Prompto threw himself out of Noctis’ tight hold and turned his back to his best friend so he couldn’t see how red his face was, “Fine! I agree, you bratty, shameless, extravagant prince!”

“And yet, you still like me.” Noctis said, his voice sounding far too satisfied. When he glanced at the royal teen he noticed that the misty eyes and down turned, wobbly lips were gone and exchanged with a self-satisfying smirk. Prompto mentally slapped himself on the face, realizing that he played right into the prince little games. Sometimes he forget that his best friend could get down right manipulative if he wanted to get his way.

“Sadly, I fucking do.” Prompto muttered back. When he settled back next to Noctis he made sure to put on an angry pout. But in the end he let Noctis put an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer so that they could both look at the prince’s phone while he showed him some funny dog compilation he found. After all, he couldn’t stay angry at his best friend for long even if the prince drove him crazy sometimes.

❤❤❤❤❤

When Noctis opened the door to his apartment two days later he was greeted by a fuming Prompto holding a black bag up, almost smacking him in the face, and a calm looking Ignis standing behind him. Noctis stared at the pair for a second, arching an eyebrow in question.

“…yes?”

“Noct! What the fuck is that!” he wiggled the black bag around while pointing at Ignis with his free hand. The royal adviser crossed his arms at the rude gesture but didn’t speak up.

“Ignis??” he retorted, completely lost. Why was Prompto asking who Ignis was, they already know each other for years. Did his sleep meddled brain miss something important during this confusing conversation?

Prompto let out a frustrated groan, tucking at his own hair until it resembled more of a chocobo butt than his usual hair style, “I don’t mean fucking Iggy!”

“Language, young man.” Ignis muttered behind him while cleaning his glasses. Both of the boys ignored the royal adviser.

“I meant, why the fuck you ordered Ignis to wake me at the brim of dawn, and on a Saturday if I may add, so that he can parade me around insomnia all day long and force me to try out hundreds of glasses!” at the end of his little temper tantrum Prompto was gasping for breath, still glaring at the sleepy Prince, “And I guess you have been napping all day long, huh? No wonder you didn’t read any of my messages!”

“Yeah, sorry. Yesterdays council meeting went on forever, dude. But beside that, didn’t you agree to let me buy you new glasses?” he said before yawning loudly. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he tried to focus on his best friend and adviser but he was still feeling so tired. All he wanted to do was go back to bed, drag Prompto along and cuddle the blond close while he slept another five hours. Huh, okay… where did the last part come from? Not that Noctis complained, he really wanted to cuddle Prompto and absorb his friend's unusual high body temperature. It made him really wonder why Prompto always ran so hot, like he had a fever constantly or something. That can’t be healthy for humans, right? Maybe he should ask the royal physician if they could take a look at Prompto the next time he was due for his check up.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that the blond had continued with his shouting parade, his hands have also started to make wild motions through the air, and his cheeks have gone red with anger. When he glanced behind Prompto he noticed that Ignis was also gone but when he heard someone move around the kitchen he knew that his friend just went away to prepare the prince’s dinner. Iggy could really be a mother hen sometimes.

“Are you even listening, Noct!?”

Noctis was thrown back into reality when a hand settled down on his shoulder.

“Huh? Yeah…” he muttered, blinking his eyes repeatedly when they wanted to fall shut.

“Oh man, you really are tired, sorry.” Prompto muttered, all anger leaving his voice and was replaced by a soft, worried tone. Noctis wanted to tell the blond that he didn’t need to feel guilty. It was kinda Noctis' fault for not informing Prompto about his plans with Ignis sooner but his mind was all muddled like he was underwater, making it hard to form any words, let alone a complete sentence, “Come on, buddy. I’ll help you to your room.” One of Prompto’s slim arms settled around his back and with a few more encouraging words he lead the prince back to his messy bedroom.

“Oh man, it looks in here like a tornado came through.” Prompto joked.

“Shut up…” Noctis muttered back.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up, _highness_ and go back to sleep.” Prompto said but Noctis could hear the smile in his voice. It was nice, having Prompto’s warmth all around him and feeling the blond caressing his back. All too soon, Noctis was back in his bed, blanket carefully tucked over his form and Prompto’s warmth gone.

Without thinking, Noctis gripped the edge of Prompto’s shirt, stopping the blond from leaving his room, “No.” Noctis muttered tiredly.

“Ehm… ‘ _No_ _’_?” Prompto asked confused while fiddling with his leather bracelet nervously.

“Don’t leave.” And with a strength Noctis didn’t know he still had with feeling so tired, he pushed the blond down on the bed, not caring where he landed.

Prompto let out a surprised noise when he fell on top of the prince, crushing him under his delicate frame. “Oh gods, Noct, I’m sorry- wha!” Before Prompto could lift his body up from his sleepy friend, Noctis quickly pulled his other arm around Prompto’s waist and pressed him back down against his chest. Letting out a satisfied hum now that the warm body was back around him, Noctis nuzzled his face into the blond’s nice smelling hair. He could feel Prompto’s hands pressed between their bodies, his fingers gripping Noctis’ black shirt in a death grip.

“Uhm, Noctis, I don’t think-”

“Good night.” Noctis muttered before falling asleep.

“ _Go-good night_!? No! Wait, Noctis! Don’t fall asleep now! What if Ignis walks in! Urgh, Noct!” but it was too late, Noctis was already fast asleep and if the dark shadows under his friend's eyes was anything to go by, then Noctis wouldn’t wake up for another few hours. If he was lucky, Iggy will just leave dinner in the fridge for later consumption and not search them out to tell them dinner was ready. Urgh, Prompto didn’t expect to end up like this when he ordered Ignis to drive them to Noctis’ apartment.

Hiding his flushed face against Noctis’ chest, Prompto willed himself to follow his best friend into sleep. Now that he was laying down he really noticed how tired he actually was. He had been awake so long yesterday, waiting for Noctis to reply to his messages and then Ignis had woken him up early in the morning so he didn’t get his usual six hours of sleep. Guilt overcame Prompto when he realized that Noctis didn’t reply to his messages because he must have been in a council meeting all late evening and maybe even into the night. Sometimes he forgot how busy his friend actually was with his duties as prince. Whenever they hang out together, Noctis rarely complained about his royal duties or anything that had to do with his royal status to begin with. Prompto only ever hears anything about the topic when Gladio and Ignis are also with them. The royal retainers often berated the prince for not taking his royal duties more seriously, and not helping his father out more.

But with their graduation only a few months away Noctis must be getting more busy with his royal duties. He was instructed to take over the throne soon after graduating after all. With the King’s health declining so rapidly…

Nuzzling further into Noctis’ chest, Prompto tried to ignore his dark thoughts and instead concentrated on the steady, strong heartbeat coming from Noctis.

Closing his eyes, Prompto breathed in deeply, savoring the moment of being close to the most important person in his life. With a soft smile on his face he followed Noctis into the dreamland.

❤❤❤❤❤

When Noctis trudged into the kitchen hours later, shirt lifted up to scratch at his stomach and yawning loudly, he didn’t expect to hear a familiar voice greeting him from the kitchen table.

“So sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up too.”

Stopping, he stared at Prompto sitting at the table, with various papers and schoolbooks scattered around him. He was grinning at Noctis playfully, eyes sparkling with mischief, but all Noctis could concentrate on were the new pair of oval glasses perched on Prompto’s nose. They were a little bigger than his old pair and the frames looked fancy, colored in a soft rose gold. They looked so cute on him that Noctis had a hard time forming words and he was sure that he was gaping at the blond like an idiot.

Just seeing Prompto wear his glasses, the one Noctis bought for him, made his heart race. It made his chest tighten and his body tense up to his full high. He could feel his mouth curl up in a satisfying smile, he felt like a damn kid who just won a race. And he knew that Prompto must have noticed the Prince's sudden change of mood too by the way the blond’s cheeks flushed red and his hands traveled up to his glasses but he didn’t make a move to take them off.

“Do I look silly?” Prompto asked, his body beginning to sway in his seat seemingly not able to sit still anymore.

Noctis quickly shook his head, “No! They really suit you! Ignis made a good choice.”

“Thanks…”

An awkward silence settled around them.

“So,” Prompto started, playing with one of his pencils, “You wanna eat dinner and then do history homework together?”

“Yeah, sound good!”

Noctis couldn’t help but feel satisfied when Prompto didn’t make a move to take off the glasses for the rest of the day, and when it was time for him to go home he was still wearing them proudly. Later when Prompto stood at the elevator, waving at Noctis with a bright smile, the motion causing his glasses to slip off slightly, Noctis felt only a little mortified to feel his cock switch in his slacks in interest. Thankfully the elevator doors closed before Prompto could notice the bright blush on his face.

And if Noctis jacket off later in bed, his mind coming up with images of Prompto under him, naked, glasses still perched on his nose and slowly slipping off from the sweat and the motion of their bodies together… then no one had to find out about that.

He only felt a little embarrassed when he came only a few minutes after starting. Staring at his soiled hand he wondered if he was developing some strange fetishes.

_Mission: Buy Prompto a new pair of glasses._

_Status: Success!_

_HP: Max HP! Plus a bonus shield from seeing Prompto with cute glasses!_

_Love LV: 61!_

  
  


5\. **Frozen Spear**

Summer came along and soon Noctis wished that the sun would calm the fuck down. He was sure that if he sweat anymore he would lose any remaining liquid still remaining in his body turning him into a dusty, skeletal mummy. At least Prompto wasn’t holding up any better if the way the blond was groaning every few seconds was anything to go buy. At least the sight of sweat dripping down Prompto’s face and down his collar bone was a nice sight but it also made his libido go into overdrive. It didn’t help that Prompto also decided to wear the glasses Noctis bought him more often lately. When he asked Prompto about the change, he blond told him that the hot air made his eyes dry up faster under the contact lenses so he decided to ditch them for the time being. So not only did Noctis have to bear the sight of sweaty Prompto, no, he also had to endure the sight of seeing Prompto wear his glasses all school day long. His friend just looked so cute with them, especially when he was surprised and they would slip off slightly.

At this point not one day went by when Noctis didn’t jack off in bed or in the shower thinking about Prompto wearing his glasses, looking all disorderly and flushed under the prince. With all the dirty images in his mind it was sometimes hard to look his best friend in the eyes, knowing what he imagined doing to Prompto just a few hours before.

This also had the embarrassing side effect of Noctis coming to the conclusion that he developed some strange fetishes regarding his best friend.

Okay. So maybe he liked seeing his best friend wearing glasses a little too much.

But what really sold the deal was knowing that the glasses the blond wore were bought with Noctis’ own money.

He liked buying Prompto new things. Not only food or key chains but expensive things that he could wear and show off, showing everyone that Prompto was Noctis’ best friend. That he belonged to the prince-

Okay, his thoughts were getting out of hand. He didn’t know when he suddenly got so possessive over his best friend. He knew that it wasn’t normal for friends to shower the other with presents and show him off around school but whenever Noctis tried to moogle about it all the articles he stumbled over were about sugar daddies and sugar babies. And Noctis sure as hell was too young for being a sugar daddy!

_Right?_

_Right?!?_

_Oh Astrals, did he want to be Prompto_ _’s sugar daddy?!_

Just thinking about it made his heart give out and several warning messages appear in his head. No, no, no, no! There is no way, right? Not for the first time he wished he could speak with someone about his feelings for his best friend. But who could he possibly ask? Like hell he’ll tell Ignis or Gladio, that would just be too fucking embarrassing and Noctis still wanted to live long enough to take over the throne without dying from a heart attack, thank you very much! And he couldn’t tell Prompto, of course. And Luna… yeah, he wasn’t sure about that either, she was already so occupied with Oracle stuff she didn’t also need to know about Noctis’ strange fetish problems to haunt her in her waking hours.

So in the end he’ll just suffer with it alone.

Noctis was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that Prompto wasn’t walking next to him anymore. A flash of fear went through him, thinking that something happened to Prompto while he was suffering in his own misery, glancing around he let out a relieved sigh when he saw Prompto kneeling on the ground a few feet behind, taking several pictures of two cats sleeping on top of a little bench in front of an ice cream parlor. When he was finished taking pictures he blinked up at Noctis with a dorky smile on his face, eyes sparkling almost blinding the prince with their intensity. “Oh my gooods, Noctis, look how cute they look!” Prompto cooed while literally melting to the floor at the cute sight of the two cats napping together.

Noctis slowly made his way over to his friend, hoping that his red face could be excused by the warm weather. Just seeing Prompto look all mushy and cute while taking pictures of the cats made Noctis want to buy the blond one as well. Would Prompto be happy if Noctis bought him a cat? Maybe he should buy him two? No wait, why not three, the more the merrier right?

“Yeah, yeah. Come one, Prom, I’m melting over here, let’s hurry up to my apartment.” Noctis said, he didn’t whine, princes didn’t whine!

“Just let me take a few more pics, Noct! Pleaseeee!” Prompto pleaded, looking up at the prince with wide, crystal blue eyes.

Of course Noctis couldn’t refuse such a sight. So with a huff he nodded at the blond who went right back to taking several more pictures of the napping cat pile.

“Well, aren’t you two lively.” A voice spoke up, glancing up, the two boys were met with the curious gaze of an old woman leaning out from a small window of the Ice cream parlor.

Prompto let out an awkward laugh quickly standing up, “Sorry to have disturbed you.” He muttered.

“Oh no! It’s alright.” The woman said, giving the two young men a bright smile, “Why don’t you sit down outside and get some ice cream. Not gonna lie, but my shop is known for making the best ice cream around here.” She went on a proud smile on her face.

Noctis wasn’t so sure, he felt disgusted in his sweaty clothes and the warm weather made him even more tired than usual. All he really wanted to do was go home, take a shower and maybe even convince Prompto to cuddle with him again. They never did speak about their little cuddle session all those weeks ago, after Prompto returned from buying his new glasses with Ignis. He really wanted to repeat the scenario, missing the warmth and peaceful feeling of having Prompto in his arms.

He was just about to refuse when he noticed the sparkles in Prompto’s eyes. All thoughts left his brain when he saw how Prompto was looking at the menu board next to the window with wide, dreamy eyes.

“Whaaa! They have cookie dough flavor! And even a strawberry milkshake! Noct can you buy me the special deluxe Ice cream sundae with extra choco sauce! Please, please, please! You’re my only hope, Prince Noctis!” Prompto’s voice went all breathy and soft at the end, putting on his best act as a helpless princess.

For a second Noctis couldn’t answer, too stunned at the fact that Prompto had actually asked him to pay for the ice cream. It made Noctis' heart skip a beat, a pleased feeling settled inside his chest. Suddenly feeling more broad and confident than ever before he walked over to the open window like a man on a mission. He was sure that he was smirking like a dork but he couldn’t help the sudden feeling of pure euphoria, “No need to start begging, Prom. You know that I would buy everything for you.”

Noctis was so occupied with buying them ice cream that he didn’t notice how quiet his friend got until he settled down next to Prompto at one of the empty seats outside. Thankfully a sunshade protected them from the merciless rays of the sun making it at least bearable to sit outside. Pushing the tall sundae towards his best friend, Noctis notices the blank look on Prompto’s face. “You okay?” he asked.

Prompto blinked at the prince before nodding forcefully and giving him a bright smile, “Yeah! Thank you, Noct for the Ice cream and all!”

Returning the smile, Noctis pulled out his phone to play some King’s Knight while Prompto ate his ice cream in silence.

“Do you mean it?” Prompto suddenly asked out of nowhere.

“Mean what?” he asked, not looking up from his phone, he was just about to win a difficult match.

“That you would buy me everything…” Prompto went on quietly not eating his ice cream anymore but rather playing around with the choco sauce.

Did he say that? Shit, he did! He was so high on emotions that the words just stumbled out of his mouth without really thinking about them. Prompto must find him weird now. He could lie, tell him that he was just joking around like always. But a bigger part of him wanted to come finally clean, to tell his friend how much he wanted to shower him with presents.”Yeah…” Noctis muttered, forcing himself to meet Prompto’s striking blue eyes. _Just like the summer sky._

Prompto didn’t say anything back, seemingly stunned into silence.

So Noctis went on, “I..I really like buying you stuff. Not only food but also like expensive things. Like your glasses.”

“Why…?”

Well, wasn’t that just the million dollar question?

_Because I find it hot seeing you wear things I bought you?_

_Because I really want to show you off?_

_Because I want everyone to know that you belong to me?_

There were many reasons why he desired to buy Prompto expensive things but the most important one of all was…

“Because I like making you happy.” He admitted and looked down at the small table between them. Licking his dry lips he forced himself to continue with his confession, “It makes my chest feel all warm and mushy when I see you smile and your eyes begin to sparkle because of the little gifts I buy you. It’s just really satisfying to see you so happy! I-I want to make you happy!” he admitted again looking back up at Prompto with wide, earnest eyes.

“Uh…”

Noctis felt his heart freeze up. Prompto wouldn’t meet his eyes, looking at anything but him. He made him feel uncomfortable just because Noctis was some kind of creep who liked to buy his best friend expensive gifts like some sugar daddy. Astrals… he was so screwed. Did he just ruin their friendship? Maybe if he quickly apologized and promised to never do it again Prompto would forgive him?

He opened his mouth ready to apologize, hell he would go on his knees and beg if it was what it took for Prompto to still be friends with him, but the blond beat him to it.

“You know, you don’t need to buy me gifts to make me happy.” Prompto’s voice was soft but Noctis still didn’t dare look up. He almost jumped out of his seat when a warm hand settled over his own. The romantic gesture finally made him look up and he couldn’t help but gasp when he saw the soft, warm smile directed at him. It held so many emotions, Noctis couldn’t even begin to decipher them all, “I’m already happy enough just being by your side.”

Oh gods, that sounded like a love confession. Was it one? He hoped it was. Oh fuck, oh shit. Noctis was out of his depth, he never was good at talking about his feelings so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I also want to be with you…” he breathed out, pretty sure that he looked like an idiot with the way he was gaping at the blond like a lovesick fool.

Prompto let out a soft snort but didn’t release the prince’s hand, “Really? I couldn't tell.” He teased and propped his other arm up the table to lean further into Noctis’ space. They were so near, Noctis could count the freckles on Prompto’s face if he wanted to. Gods, he really wanted too.

“Yeah.” Noctis mumbled, not really noticing what came out of his mouth at this point, his mind was far too occupied with the way Prompto’s face moved closer and how soft his lips looked. He really wanted to kiss him. Press their bodies together and trust his tongue down his best friends throat, exploring every inch of the wet, warm cavern.

“You know, for a prince you’re really bad at- hmpf!”

Before Prompto could say anymore, Noctis pulled him closer and crushed their mouth together. They met with a wet smack, teeth smacking together painfully before they found the right angle and oh… Kissing Prompto was the best thing he ever experienced only maybe beside taking a long, undisturbed nap. They moaned together when Noctis took all his courage and licked across Prompto’s sweet tasting lips. A second later, Prompto opened his mouth and all thoughts left Noctis’ mind at once.

His heart took a sharp turn down a cliff and he was sure he was mentally bleeding out on the ground. It just felt _that_ good. He bit Prompto’s upper lip before trusting his tongue deeper into the soft, inner walls of his mouth. He began exploring every inch he could reach, licking across Prompto’s sharp teeth before curling their tongues together. He felt his best friend let out a deep moan, Prompto’s free hand jerking up to Noctis’ shirt to push him closer. After another second of their tongues dancing together, they separated to breath.

“Noct, Noct…” Prompto whined under him trying to tuck him back down. Prompto’s lips were shining sinfully with their shared spit and his cheeks were flushed a sweet pink, he made such an enticing sight that Noctis couldn’t help but caress his soft cheek with his free hand before tucking his best friend closer for another kiss. This time it turned out much softer and Noctis took his time to remember the feeling of Prompto’s lips against his own.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto whispered between them, the blue of his eyes was almost invisible with how far his pupils were dilated, “Ho-how about we go to your apartment now?” he asked bashfully.

Noctis gave him a bright grin, “Yeah, let’s go.” Not releasing his friend’s hand he stood up. Together they walked to the small window of the ice cream parlor to pay for their ice cream while ignoring the woman’s knowing smirk. Walking down the mostly empty streets, a sudden realization struck Noctis, “Wait!” Noctis stopped in his steps forcing Prompto to stop as well. The blond looked at his friend (Boyfriend?) confused, his head slightly tilted to the side, “Did you mean me when we talked about who you had a crush on that one time on the rooftop!?”

The bright blush crawling up Prompto’s face was the only answer he needed. Noctis couldn’t stop the satisfying smirk touching his lips. _Heh, Prompto had a crush on him!_ The thought made him giddy. On the other hand, they did just made out so it was kinda obvious…

“Gods! Shut up!” Prompto shouted and playfully hit him with his school bag hanging from his free other hand, “You’re the worst!”

“But you still love me~.” Noctis teased but froze up when he realized what he just said. Prompto didn’t seem to realize or care and just began to pull Noctis down the street again.

“Sadly, I do.” And then just to be the little shit he added, “Can’t believe I got myself a sugar daddy-prince as my boyfriend.”

Noctis gaped at him, trying and failing to will down the blush tinting his entire face, “I-I’m not your sugar daddy!” he screamed and instantly regretted it when a mother with two children looked at him with a disgusted face. He quickly hid his red face and slumped his shoulders in shame. And Prompto just laughed all carefree and bright next to him, squeezing his hand as a silent apology.

Noctis squeezed back.

All was good in the world. The sky was blue, like the color of Prompto’s striking eyes, and he could hear his boyfriend hum the chocobo theme song next to him while swaying their intertwined hands in the air.

Yeah. All was finally right in the world.

_Mission: Make Prompto your boyfriend?_

_Status: Success!!!!_

_HP: Absolute Max!_

_Love LV: Max Level_ _❤_

The End

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, like I said before, I hoped you guys liked my little FFXV story. It's the first time I written anything for this famdom! I really love Noctis and Prompto together and I plan to write more fanfiction about this pair in the future!
> 
> Also, please excuse any mistakes, sadly English isn't my first language, but I try my best!
> 
> Anyways, I hope to see you again sometime! Have a nice day/night!  
> ~Jillflur


End file.
